Now I'm independant too
by ludwigsgirl97
Summary: America and Japan are getting married, ironicly on July 4th, and as if to tick him off even more, Britain's been named as mother of the groom, with France as the father! With the help of a certain snail slurping surrender monkey, he makes this day his independance day, too.


This is the FRUK version of Independant Romance, with background AmeriPan. This is the UK couple I prefer, so...yeah. ON TO THE ONE SHOT!

* * *

Today was July 4th, and, as per Usual, England was this year, he was even more depressed, as there was a world meeting today, and he couldn't skip it. That meant he actually had to see the annoying little bastard that had ruined his life so many years ago. After him went Australia, India, Even little Canada had come to him, asking to be independant.

So he got in a suit instead of staying in his sleep pants, had a real breakfast instead of chocolate ice cream, and went to the meeting instead of his study. He told himself that it was jsut another day, but it wasn' the cherry on top was that this meeting was called for a reason. America and Japan were having a partnership ceremony/wedding. And He was the mother of the groom. No, he wasn't quite sure how the hell that had worked out, but France had been the Father, with Canada as best man. Strangly he didn't mind being made France's woman. But he did mind finaly having ot admit that America was grown up, and never coming back. Logicaly, he'd known for more than 200 years, but that was beside the point. His heart had still been waiting for the cute little blonde boy you ask him for help, or even just look up at him with those trusting eyes.

At the ceremony, he did as was needed, and sat through the whole thing. He sat next to France, and Danced with America. He even cried at all the right times. And then he danced with him, as the mother son dance. He didn't drink, or eat, but meerly sit there in an angst induced stupor after everyone else had hit the floor.

When it was over, he went to go to his car, only to notice France extremly intoxicated, and about to drive his car. The dumb bastard still though that it wasn't drunk driving if you were only drinking wine.

"Frog face!" He called, putting his suit jacket in the back seat of his car. "Get in the damn car, I won't have you crashing and killing innocent people!"

"Mon Cherie, I have only been drinking wine!" He called back, and England feld on the urge of an idiot induced stroke.

"I don't give a rat's bloody arse, get in the car or call a cab, you daft bastard!" He called back. The drunken Frenchman pouted but did as instructed. Once both were in the car and strapped inproperly, he began to drive. The problem being that France was simply being to quiet. It made him nervous to have the man simply staring at him like a cat and a mouse. He may very well have felt less akward with the man groping him. At least that would have made sense, and he could yell at him for it.

Instead he just sat there, and Enland began to blush, and by the time they arrived at the the passenger's home, he was beet red.

"Why are you blushing, Britain?"he whispered, and green eyes refused to meet blue.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about, you drunken snail slurper."He stuttered, not liking that knowing look. Like he knew that Britain didn't hate him at all, but was irrevocably in love with him. But how do you approach the country of love when you're the black sheep of Europe? To compare when he had beautiful women begging for them to make love to them. When he wanted France to love him forever more than anything in the world. More than empire, more than the very blood that ran through his veins. Why else would he have fought Germany to save him, not once but twice? Why else would he have allowed a drunk pervert in his car? Why else would he blush liek a schoolgirl when France looked at him with those gorgeous, half-lidded eyes of his. Why else would he not say a word when he was told he would be insinuated as France's lover, in that he was mother and the Frenchman was father?

"Oh, I think you do, Britain. I have know you for centuries, and I can read you like one of your little books, only I find you much more interesting."

"Sh-shut up, stupid frog. Go inside and call me when you're sober."He said, his voice raising and cracking as France unbuckled his seatbelt and inched ever closer.

"The only thing I've had tonight was water, Mon Cherie." He whispered past the short hair of the Brit and into his ear.

"Then why why were you staggering?"

"Because while I may not be good at strategizing war, I can get in someone's car. Trust me on that one. If I were really drunk, you wouldn't have noticed." The long-haired nation chuckled, resting his face right in front of his younger companion.

"Th-then w-what do you want?England asked, resisting the urge to touch those lips hung out in front of his like bait, though his shallow breathing was probably enough indication for his romantic frenemy.

"To tell you something."was all he answered.

"And what would that be?"

"That I've been in love with you for quite some time, and now that I'm sure you don't love America in that way, I plan to act on it."He said, pressing his skilled lips to those of his shocked crush. Well, lover now, considering he kissed back. Though his level of skill left France wondering if it was his first kiss or not,a thought he enjoyed very much.

"No!"Britain yelled, shoving a shocked France off of him "Get out of my car, I refuse to be your plaything for the night."He said his already fragile emotions finaly breaking as tears rolled down his face.

"That's not-"France tried to protest but he was cut off

"Shut up! You damned frog I love you! But I refuse to allow you to use me as a conveniently willing hole to put your-" Now it was Britains turn to be shut up, not by words, but gentle lips.

"Then we don't have to put anything in anything, mon cherie. We can just be together with each other nad only each other, becasue that's what people in love do."He said after a short kiss.

"You're joking?" Britain couldn't beleive it.

"No. So how about I take you to dinner tomorrow. And the next day, and the next day..." Britain smiled and nodded.

"Pick me up at seven thirty, and it better be a public place." He said, and then smiled before adding "And purhaps you're a prince, who was only trapped as a frog."

"honhonhon, you realize that makes you my princess?"

"Yeah, but I've already been you're wife tonight, so why not?"

They looked into each other's eyes, before France got out of the car, wondering how he was going to get his car back, so he could pick up his new and permanent lover?

FIN

* * *

So how did you like this one? Reveiwers get fresh baked, virtual French pastries!


End file.
